nemos_tar_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Lighting Up the Party
| episodenumber = 6/12 (30) | locations = , → , | previous = | next = }}I'm Lighting Up the Party is the sixth episode of . Story Leg 6 (Based off Leg 3 of The Amazing Race 31) The race resumes at . Veronica & Blue will depart 1st. Route Info: Teams must fly to , . Once there, teams must make their way to the House of Vietnamese Medicine and pick up a package of herbal medicine. All teams will take the same flight to Vietnam. The flight lands Angus & Evan get the package currently in 1st place Detour: Reel It In or Light It Up? Choice A: Reel It In Teams must make their way to Thanh Đa Restaurant and fish for eight to receive their next clue. Choice B: Light It Up Teams must make their way to The CREATV Company, and learn a series of dance moves. If they can stay in sync with a dancing troupe, teams will get their next clue. If the instructor is dissatisfied with a team's performance, the team would have to go back in line before they do another attempt. Angus & Evan are doing Reel It In War & Coolguy are doing Light It Up Veronica & Blue are doing Light It Up Clara & Mateo are doing Light It Up Fire & Eliov are doing Reel It In Imp & Ciera are doing Light It Up Halcy & Pie are doing Light It Up Veronica & Blue finish detour currently in 1st place. Roadblock: One team member must make their way to Kingdom Karaoke, where they would need to learn a part of a Vietnamese karaoke song and sing it to the satisfaction of a karaoke maestro to receive their next clue. Veronica is doing the RB Imp & Ciera finish detour currently in 2nd place. Ciera is doing the RB Angus & Evan finish detour currently in 3rd place. Evan is doing the RB War & Coolguy switch detours Halcy & Pie finish detour currently in 4th place. Pie is doing the RB Fire & Eliov finish detour currently in 5th place. Eliov is doing the RB Ciera finishes the RB currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must make their way to Hồ Thị Kỷ Flower Market to check in. The last team to check in may be eliminated. Clara & Mateo finish detour currently in 6th place. Clara is doing the RB Imp & Ciera, you are team number 1! You have won a trip to the Bahamas. War & Coolguy finish detour currently in last place Coolguy is doing the RB Pie finishes the RB currently in 2nd place. Evan finishes the RB currently in 3rd place. Blue: “Let's use the express pass.” Veronica: “No! don’t waste it you idiot!” Veronica and Blue use the express pass currently in 4th place. Halcy & Pie, you are team number 2. Here comes another team. Angus & Evan, you are team number 3. Clara finishes the RB currently in 5th place. Eliov finishes the RB currently in 6th place. Foot race Clara & Mateo, you are team number 4. Veronica & Blue, that makes you team number 5. Fire & Eliov, you are team number 6. You live to fight one more day. War & Coolguy, I’m afraid I got bad news. You are the last team to arrive. But I got good news because this is a non-elimination leg! You will have a speed bump on the next leg. Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure from are as follows: # Veronica & Blue # Halcy & Pie # War & Coolguy # Fire & Eliov # Clara & Mateo # Angus & Evan # Imp & Ciera Nobody's departure times were shown. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Once there, teams must make their way to the House of Vietnamese Medicine and pick up a package of herbal medicine. |-|Detour = Choice A: Reel It In Teams must make their way to Thanh Đa Restaurant and fish for eight to receive their next clue. Angus & Evan, Fire & Eliov, and War & Coolguy chose this task. Choice B: Light It Up Teams must make their way to The CREATV Company, and learn a series of dance moves. If they can stay in sync with a dancing troupe, teams will get their next clue. If the instructor is dissatisfied with a team's performance, the team would have to go back in line before they do another attempt. Clara & Mateo, Halcy & Pie, Imp & Ciera, and Veronica & Blue chose this task. |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to make their way to Kingdom Karaoke, where they would need to learn a part of a Vietnamese karaoke song and sing it to the satisfaction of a karaoke maestro to receive their next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Angus & Evan *Clara & Mateo *Fire & Eliov *Halcy & Pie *Imp & Ciera *Veronica & Blue *War & Coolguy Veronica & Blue used their Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock. Veronica had chosen to perform the task prior to handing over the Express Pass. |-|Route Info 2 and Pit Stop = Teams must make their way to Hồ Thị Kỷ Flower Market to check in. For checking in first, Imp & Ciera won a trip for two to , provided by . For coming in last place, War & Coolguy will have to perform a Speed Bump at some point during the next leg of the race. Leaderboard Trivia .